Eighteen
by LesMaraudeuses1
Summary: Suite de Addicted to you. Peut se lire indépendamment. Attendre, attendre, attendre... Voilà, ce que faisait Léana, indéfiniment, elle attendait Sirius. Elle commençait à en avoir marre et elle allait le faire comprendre au maraudeur. Ce sera entre lui, elle et toute la Grande Salle. Là, la petite Serdaigle a fait fort. Et Cela remettra peut-être les idées en place au beau brun.


Ce chapitre est dédié à Neiflheim, l'une de mes premières lectrices et à Eve, une admiratrice qui pourra faire bien mieux que moi en travaillant.

Léana n'en peut plus d'attendre... Pourquoi Sirius ne lui disais pas franchement ce qu'il pensait ? Voilà bientôt deux mois qu'elle avait fait sa déclaration, et malgré qu'elle ai répondu à sa question, elle n'avait plus aucun signe de lui. Rien même pas un regard. Cette fois-ci elle allait faire les choses en grand, en géant même.

Il devait être sept heures et demi, tout les élèves étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à cette musique entraînante, légèrement rock, et à son apparition dans un nuage de fumée grisée. Le rythme entraînant la libéra de toute son angoisse. Elle tombait littéralement du ciel lorsque sa voix emplit la salle. Lévitant au dessus des tables des quatre maisons, elle récoltait les regards surpris, admiratifs et parfois choqués des élèves.

"I wish that I was eighteen,  
>To do all the things,<br>I read in a magazine,  
>I'm not saying I want to be Charlie Sheen."<p>

Impuissance, Impatience. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être « trop » jeune. Elle le voulait, lui, Sirius Black, maintenant.

"He's just a little bit older but,  
>I want to get to know him,<br>And he said it's already over

So tell me what else can I do?  
>I bought my fake ID for you."<p>

Il était encore indécis ou pire il ne voulait pas. Mais impossible pour elle de laisser tomber. Elle l'aurait et cela par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Elle allait le faire sien.

"He told me to meet him there,  
>I can't afford the bus fare,<br>I'm not old enough for him,  
>I'm just waiting 'till I'm eighteen."<p>

Elle attendrait encore un peu, car pour l'instant le train n'est pas encore entré en gare. Encore une petite année et elle le ferait sien.

"I think he wants to get with me,  
>But he's got a job in the city,<br>Says that he's always too busy."

Confuse et frustrée, elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait mais ses ASPICs lui prenaient tout son temps libre. La lumière argentée qui l'envoleppait durant toute la chanson se mit à briller de plus belle, lui donnant l'aspect d'une déesse.

"He's got a naughty tattoo,  
>In a place that I want to get to,<br>But my mom still drives me to school."

Ces paroles furent accueillir par une horde sifflements d'élèves des quatre maisons, et du léger rougissements du concerné. Léana, quant à elle, affichait un sourire en coin provocateur. Fière de son effet, elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait pour ce qui suivit, enchaînant les mouvements de bassin presque imperceptibles et les pas complexes.

"So tell me what else can I do?  
>I bought my fake ID for you.<p>

He told me to meet him there,  
>I can't afford the bus fare,<br>I'm not old enough for him,  
>I'm just waiting 'till I'm eighteen."<p>

"You got me waiting in a queue,  
>For a bar I can't get in to,<br>I'm not old enough for you,  
>I'm just waiting 'till I'm eighteen."<p>

Elle attendait derrière une foule d'admiratrices depuis bientôt un an et quand elle avait enfin décidé de se manifester, elle n'avait pas l'âge requis. Colère, Frustration et Dépit.

"In my bedroom thinking of him,  
>Your pictures in my private folder,<br>I know one day that I will hold him,  
>I'll make my move when I get older."<p>

Le plafond des dortoirs de Serdaigle n'avait rien d'intéressant mais les pensées qui tournait de Sirius, lui donnait une étrange attrayance. Ses cheveux noirs, son sourire toujours légèrement moqueur et surtout son regard orageux. Elle ne se décourageait pas pour autant. Elle savait, un jour le beau maraudeur lui tomberait dans les bras. Encore quelques mois, et elle le ferait tomber.

"He told me to meet him there,  
>I can't afford the bus fare,<br>I'm not old enough for him,  
>I'm just waiting till I'm eighteen<p>

You got me waiting in a queue,  
>For a bar I can't get in to,<br>I'm not old enough for you,  
>I'm just waiting 'till I'm eighteen"<p>

Plus que quelques mois et le ténebreux chavira. Elle l'attendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais elle l'aura. Personne ne lui enlèvera cette certitude. Elle persévéra jusqu'à gagner cette médaille, en l'occurrence le cœur du beau brun. Rien ne l'en empêchera, foi de Kurting.

"I'm so sick of waiting till I'm eighteen."

Cette phrase sorti plus haute, plus aigue de la bouche de la brune, telle une flèche, elle transperça l'assemblé et se planta dans le cœur de l'aîné des Black. Elle attendait, oui, mais elle commençait à se lasser. Elle le voulait maintenat et cela l'intégralité de Poudlard l'avait compris, professeurs compris. Particulièrement Dumbledore, et son sourire malicieux.

_Reviews… please?_


End file.
